Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Heroes of the Heart
by graffiiti
Summary: A sequel to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration. In this story, the world is saved and everything is normal once again, but...something doesn't seem quite right. Reading the journal given to you by Gwen, you uncover the secrets and hardships Liloxi, Queen, and the other Heroes experienced throughout their journey. What kind of adventure did they have? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 - The Book

Welcome, Everyone. This is the sequel to "_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration"**__._  
The style of writing is going to be different again, combining all of the skills I've accumulated up to this point

**Author's Note:** _You are a pokemon. What kind? That's up to you. What if you are a Gijinkas Pokemon or Poke-Human? That's not a problem. It is made so the characters speak to you as if your identity is ambiguous. This makes writing very flexible. Put yourself in the story. You are part of it._

I hope you're ready for this...

* * *

_(It's over. The storm, the earthquakes, the fire, the flooding, the fissures...all of it. Over. Everyone is happy once again._

_Walking through Treasure Town, listening to the trees rustle calmly as a breeze passes by, you watch some Pokemon finish cleaning the debris from their house while others expand. Shops are opening back up. The cafe is no longer flooded. The World Portal is working once again. Everything seems like the way it used to be...but, you feel like there's something missing. Leaving town, you head to Wigglytuff Guild to see Mayor Wigglytuff and Chatot after overhearing some of the townsfolk talking about a "Meeting".)_

**_{~Wigglytuff Guild BF2~}_**

(Going down to the second floor, you notice a crowd of pokemon blocking the stairway. Some you've never seen before while others are from the Guild; Few of which you remember. In front of the balcony door, facing the crowd towards the stairs is Mayor Wigglytuff and Mayor Chatot.

_Wigglytuff:_ "Alright~! Is everyone in agreement?"

_Crowd:_ "Yes!"

_Chatot: _"Perfect! Now, return to your daily routine, everyone!

_Crowd:_ "Hooray!"

(As the crowd dissipates, Wigglytuff notices you by the stairs)

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff exclaimed excitedly. Noticing, Chatot turns around as well and see you as you walk towards them.

"Good Morning, If you were here for the meeting, I'm sorry. We just finished up and all Pokemon are to return to their daily routines. If you like, I'd happy inform-"

"Chatot, this Pokemon isn't here for the meeting. Look who it is, haha," Mayor Wigglytuff giggled, cutting Chatot off. Chatot pauses for a moment then looks at you again, squinting and examining you skeptically before realizing who you are.

"*Gasps* Y-You're right! I remember you! You're the Pokemon who helped the Relief Team and saved Supply Expeditionary Force weeks ago. Well! I am certainly happy to see you again! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

_(Looking around, you ask where you could find Liloxi. The moment you do, the smile on both of the faces fade away instantly as they look down.)_

"Right, you were a friend of Liloxi's. How could I have forgotten..." Chatot said, putting his wing over his head.  
"Because of the young master, you came to us to help, but now you're looking for him. I'm sorry to say this, but-"

"Go talk to Gwen," Wigglytuff said cutting Chatot off again before looking up at you, reassuringly.  
"She's over there, around the corner in her room, the room that used to be the old guest room at the end of the hall. She'll fill you in."

"Wait! Do you really think that's a good idea? Sure, this pokemon has proved to be a great help and supposed friend of Liloxi, but sending them to his daughter!?"

"...Chatot, when you were away to gather Perfect Apples last month...Miya came to visit me, personally. She told me of these dreams she was having, unable to explain them. One of those dreams was a _Special Pokemon_ matching, this one's description, that would one day come to us asking only for Liloxi. She kept saying _"These dreams...I feel they may come true."_ You know me, Chatot. I don't take dreams lightly.

"Miya..." Chatot repeated to himself "...Why did you tell me this?"

"Because, I knew you would've tried to dismiss it, despite knowing it might come true. You always do that," Wigglytuff said, trying to smile, causing Chatot to give an embarrassed look. He then looks at you again.  
"She _should_ be in her room, best to go now. After you've talked to her, take one of the guest rooms. I'll be sure to let Overseers know."

"I wish you the best."

**_{East Wing - Hallway}_**

_(Following Mayor Wigglytuff's directions, you go to the east wing and make your way down the hall. Before making it to her room, you hear noise coming from Liloxi's room.  
Curious, you knock on the door. Immediately, the room goes silent.  
You try knocking again. No answer.  
You then keep knocking until the door suddenly springs open. At the door, an odd-eye Glaceon with Petal-shaped glares at you.)_

"You...You don't look like any of my Members and no one should be knocking on this down regardless. Who are you and what do you want?"

_(Quickly, you tell her your name and tell her that Mayor Wigglytuff sent you to find someone named "Gwen".)_

"I'm...Gwen, but why would the Mayor send _you_ to-wait. What was your name again?

(You tell her your name again. Her eyes widen.)

"That name! I-I know that name! You know my father, don't you? That must be why you're looking for me..."

_(Cautiously, you ask her why she was in his room. Saying nothing, she looks off to the side and signals you to come in before closing the door behind you.  
Inside, his spacious room looks the same as the last time you visited: A double bed against the back wall under the window, a dresser made of Nevermeltice against the left wall under a stainless mirror, and a lamp next to the bed. The only difference is that everything from his dresser was on the floor.)_

"You really caught me at a bad time. I was just about to clean everything up and leave before you knocked, but as far as what I was doing in here? It's a long story.  
_(She slowly begins picking everything up and putting it back in the dresser.)  
_"If you haven't guessed by now, my father is missing, along with the Guildmasters. The Guildmasters went missing long before the world's destruction began, but as for my father, I haven't seen him since Jubilee Cave collapsed after the long fight with Prince Jasper, Queen Jupiter's and King Cosmic's Son. Before you even say it, **no**. He's not dead...I know he's not. He had to have made it out...but I don't know where to. After the disasters stopped a few weeks ago, my team and I went back to dig through the rubble of the cave to find him. When we did, there was no sign of him...

_(As she cleans up, she slowly picks up one of Liloxi's Escape Orbs, looking at it sadly. Suddenly, she hurls it against the wall, shattering it and slamming the dresser with her ribbon, cracking it a little.)_

_DANGIT! He couldn't have died, we were fighting side-by-side a week ago! He can't be gone..._

_(Ominously, a shadowy haze starts to come off of her body. Looking at her ribbon, she notices it and quickly gets ahold herself, causing the haze to disappear. She then looks at you)_

"Crap, I'm sorry about that. I don't have perfect control over my abilities like my father; still learning to control it better...anyways, here. Take this.

_(Reaching on the bed, she picks up a journal and hands it to you. It looks new but rather battle-worn. On the front says "Liloxi" etched on the journal, used by some sort of sharp object, like a claw or knife.)_

"After he went missing, I was made the Leader of Team Silver by Mayor Wigglytuff and Mayor Chatot a few days ago since Queen also went missing the same time Liloxi did and I'm his daughter, after all. Along with inheriting the title, I was given this bag. It was pulled out of the rubble while we wee searching for him. Inside was only this Journal and nothing more, with a note hanging out, saying: _"Do not look past this point. Give this to the Pokemon looking for me..."_ and your name was in it. Now...I-I did get a bit nosey and _a little_ desperate so I recently decided to look through the journal anyways and...it was blank.  
_Every. Single. Page. Was. Blank._  
Getting even more desperate, I came in here to search for clues until I heard a knock on the door and...here we are. I'm not sure why he specifically wanted you to have a blank book, but it's yours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish clean up his room before anyone finds out I wrecked it. Nice seeing you."

_(With nothing more to say, she resume cleaning his room. Left to ponder, you decided to leave the room. Heading to the West Wing, you go to one of the vacant guest rooms and sit on the bed, placing the book in front of you. Examining it again, you slowly open the book and turn to the first page.  
It's blank, just as Gwen said.  
Confused, you continue to look through the pages, finding them all blank, before going back to page 1.  
You refuse to give up.  
Siting against the backboard of the bed, you put the journal directly in the sunlight coming from the window to see it better. Without warning, words begin to appear on the first page. Is it Liloxi's handwriting? You begin to read...)_

{~}

_**"Hi. If you're reading this, then that's both good news and bad news. The good news is: We did it! We save the world and everyone is safe, but that also means I'm probably no longer available...if you know what I mean...**_

_**I'm writing this part right before the big fight. Yes, he's nearby.  
We're injured, we're tired...and so much has happened, heck, I don't even know why or how we're still alive.  
We lost many good people and my heart goes out to them... **_

_**By the way, yes, I know it's you reading this entry and not my daughter or a guild member or someone else, especially if you can see it. Queen and I are going to make the pages translucent, only possible to see in direct sunlight and by your eyes only. Why Sunlight? Well just to confirm we really did save the world, of course. If the sun isn't out, we didn't succeed.**_

_**After this page, you will see my entries, everything that happened right after we headed out the next day; after talking to you. It'll...explain everything we've seen and did, some of which we're not proud of.**_

_**Anyways, once you're done reading all of the pages, head to **_

_**Crescent-Point Mountian**__**, North of Mt. Horn and come back to this page. There will be a message waiting for you.**_

_**Enjoy."**_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Closer Look

_I hope you're ready for this. _

Remember, this is you in the story.

Featuring Leafoe278 and DistortedQueen2003

* * *

**A Closer Look**

_This...this isn't right..._

_(After flipping to the next page, you notice something is off. You continue flipping through the pages of the journal until you reach the end..._**It's still blank**_. Going back to the first page, you can clearly see the words written as they fade in from the exposure of sunlight._  
_Confused, you look at the 2nd page again, only to reveal that there is nothing once more._  
_Closing the book, you look off in the distance and begin weighing your options on showing this journal to someone; someone who can help you find anything uncovered in it. As tempting as it sounds, there's also the risk of someone taking it, thinking it shouldn't belong to you; you need someone you can trust...a [psychic type] you can trust..._  
_Getting off the bed, you leave the room and quickly head towards the main room. Before you make it there, you suddenly remember that Mayor Wigglytuff knows a thing or two about using psychic after recalling Liloxi's story of him using it for a combination attack, but Chatot could be around. You have to try._  
_Waiting for the main room to clear out a bit, you rush towards the stairs before suddenly slamming into someone coming down the stairs, causing them to fall off, landing on their back.)_

"Ow! Geez, watch where you're going, will ya?" The pokemon said as they pick themselves off the ground. Quickly, you help them off the floor.

Getting a good look, the Pokemon who fall appears to be an Espeon, covered here and there with scars of all sorts. Around his neck was an interesting necklace with an assortment of colors. Though, unlike any other Espeon, he seems to have rings of an Umbreon as they glow vividly on his body and tail.

"ugh, that was some fall. You really need to be more careful next time," He said frowning at you.  
(Feeling bad, you try to apologize, but he dismisses it and smiles.)

"No, no. Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal. Why were you running like that anyways?"

(As soon as he asks, you remember the book and quickly put it behind your back, to which he frowns again. As tempting as it is that he could be a Psychic-type since he's an Espeon, you're more worried about how he would respond if he knew it the Journal was Liloxi's...However, as he waits for your response, his moves closer to you; his eyes narrow.)

"Wait a sec, I felt some weird psychic energy coming from that item of yours you just hid behind your back, and it's not natural. What are you hiding..."

(Panicking, not knowing what to say, you blirt out "Nothing!" as you try to slowly back away from him. He's not taking that answer.)

"I don't believe that. May I see what you're hiding?"

(You shake your head. Off the top your head, you frantically attempt to make up some excuse as to why you can't, but he cuts you off.)

"I'm not buying that either, mostly because I just read some of your thoughts. You're holding a book of some sort, right?

(Stopping for a moment, you then abruptly question him as to why he read your mind without permission.)

"Whoa, Whoa! relax, I only do that when I think it's important, and it's quite rare. I can only read what another allows me to. Apparently you had a few words that weren't being clouded by my Psychic, like Journal, help, letters, and apparently _Liloxi. _Do you know Liloxi?

(You slowly nod. The Espeon smiles.)

"I know him too but we only met a few times. Who would have thought he would be another Legend around these parts. Whatever happened to him?"

(Thinking for a moment, realize that this Pokemon could actually help you. Before answering his question, you ask him if he could help you with something and in return, you'll tell him but not in the open. He gives you a suspicious look; context was probably needed...)

"...I don't know. Can you at least tell me what you're hiding?"

(You nod and tell him that it's Liloxi's Journal and you need some help with it. He suddenly gives you a look of interest)

"Ah, so that's why you were hiding it. Alright, how can I help you?"

(Motioning him to follow you, you both go back to the room. As soon as you both reach the room, you close the door then take the journal and place it between both you and the Espeon. Looking at it, he narrows his eyes again.)

"That's some strange power..." he mumbled as he touches the etching on the book.

(carefully, he opens it up and turns to the front page. Despite the room fills with sunlight, no words show up on the page. He then runs his paw across the book and stares at the page. Can he see the words?)

"There's...nothing here, yet it feels like there is. Hey, when you opened the book, were you able to see anything?"

(Weighting your options once again, you nod, but tell him not to tell anyone that you did. He nods back.)

"Ok, this makes sense now. This book was meant for you; I can tell. The Psychic power that was weave in this book is constantly drawing itself to you. I know that doesn't mean a whole lot to you, but have you ever seen or been in like a cloud of haze or fog? Well, imaging the book is surrounded by a thin, yet a powerful layer of glowing fog with a lock in the center. That's what I'm seeing right now, and every time you get near it, it draws itself to you, undoing the lock."

(Somewhat understanding, you tell him that after the first page, you couldn't see anything else and ask him if he could take a look. Agreeing, he begins to turn the page but suddenly stops. Confused, you ask him what's wrong. Blinking a few times, he shakes his head and closes the book before handing it back to you. Now you're really confused.)

"Heh, sorry about that. Look, I think you should take another look at that page again, but this time, I recommend _touching_ the page; feel around a bit," He said as he stands up and heads for the door.

(Before you ask him where he was headed to, he turn and looks at you.)

"That guy must really trust you...he went through extra measures to make sure no one else could read it, even left a message for anyone who tried to use psychic on it," He said, looking off to the side.  
"Also, don't worry about the question I asked you. the message that was left answered it for me. I'm Espie by the way. It's a pleasure to meet ya!

_(After he finished introducing himself, leaves the room and closes the door behind him, leaving you alone once again. Questioning as to what he meant by touching the page, you sit back on the bed and open the book back up. Again, the words you first saw re-appears on the first page. Turning the page, you look at the blank surface and repeat what Espie side to you. Cautiously, you place your hand on the book...)_

_(Suddenly, **everything goes dark**.)_

...

_...I hope you're ready._

...

* * *

**_{~?~}_**

"...It...was nice of Arceus to have one of his guards AND his best Messanger to accompany us but do you think it's necessary? We have to leave and they're taking an awfully long time to get supplies. Also, where are the others?" A voice said. _It sounds very familiar to you._

"I'm not sure. Remember, we've seen the end of the world more than once so this isn't anything new to us, but for them...I guess it's exciting? Besides, part of the prophecy is complete since we have 4 of the 7 who are supposed to be with us. "

_(The voices you hear are faint. You can make out the words, but it almost sounds like you're underwater. Is this a dream? Where am I? What happened?  
These thoughts fill your head as you attempt to open your eyes, only for it to be filled with light.  
Sitting up is a chore, but you manage.  
You finally open your eyes, but It's hard to make out anything...  
As you finally stand, you rub your eyes as your blurry vision begins to clear. Able to see, you look up and there stands two Pokemon in front of you. Two very familiar Pokemon.)  
_  
"Do you _actually_ believe that prophecy stuff Arceus said, Queen," Liloxi said, looking at him.  
"Yeah, the world is at stake, I'll give him that. But-"

"We're here! Sorry about that!"

(Looking over, you notice a Lucario wearing a gorgeous, white robe with golden bracelets on their wrist and golden anklets that seem to hover around their feet. In their hand is an amazing look staff with gold arcs sprouting from the top and an orb in the center that seems to shift in different colors. Next to them was a Nuzleaf who was slightly taller than the ones you've seen, wearing a green and brown scarf around their neck. Quickly they ran over to Liloxi and Queen, with excitement written all over their face.)

_...What's going on..._

_(Looking around for a moment, you realize you're outside, standing in the middle of the crossroad. Looking in the direction of where the Lucario and Nuzleaf came from, you can see the town...but it's the way it was before. Destroyed.  
Bewildered, you look back at liloxi and Queen and call out to them.  
No answer.  
_You attempted to get Liloxi's attempt by tapping him...but your hand phases right through him.  
This confuses you, though curiously, you attempt to do the same to the other pokemon. Again, your hand phases through them.)

"What took you guys so long, we have to get moving," Liloxi Scolded as the two meets up with them.

"Sorry about that, Master Liloxi, We weren't sure what to get, so we bought one of everything." The Lucario said. Her voice was soothing, but there was a hint of pride in her voice.

"It's...fine. Just stop calling 'Master' or 'Legendary'. It's...uncomfortable," He said, a bit flustered.

"Alright, as you wish," She said.

"...Anyways, everyone ready to go?" Queen said, looking around.  
Everyone nods.  
"Alright, Liloxi, what's the plan?"

"I'm...not sure actually," he said, scratching his head. "According to Arceus, Korry here is supposed to take us to where we need to go sooo..."

(Slowly, everyone looks in Korry's direct. You can feel the feeling of being put on the spot as Korry scrambles to give them an answer.)

"Uhh...right, yeah. We're supposed to be heading to the Hot Springs. The water from there runs to the Western Beach, the last place Jupiter and Cosmic were seen. From there, I'll explain the rest."

"Alright, you heard him," Liloxi said, already heading out of the crossroads before he could finish.  
"let's go!"

(Over to the side, you hear the bushes rustling. It's odd as there isn't any wind blowing, but you dismiss it.  
Not knowing what to do, you follow them in hopes that you figure out what's going on and why you are here.)


	3. Chapter 3 - Their Purpose

I hope you're ready for this.

Remember, this is you in the story.

Featuring Leafoe278 and Kaylee

* * *

**Their Purpose**

"Sooo...If you don't mind me asking, why did the King send you two to come along?" Liloxi said, looking back at the Nuzleaf and the Lucario. As soon as he asked, they both gave him a look as if he should've known the answer to that already, even Queen gave him a similar look.

_(Walking with them, you can't help to feel that this all seems familiar to you. True, you haven't ventured out with them before, but the atmosphere...the gloominess...It's too familiar. Looking around the path to the Hot Springs, you noticed a few feral Pokemon here and there. Their reaction to the Liloxi and the others was as if they were the scariest Pokemon they have ever seen. Looking up, you notice the quick build-up of cloud as it looms over the entire area, with no end. The air is cold and tense. There are no flying Pokemon in sight. Putting all of this together with the fact that Liloxi and Queen are still here could only mean one thing...__**you're in the past**__..._  
_  
There's no doubt about it, but how is this possible? Did the Journal really send me back? Unable to answer, you continue walking with them, looking around and listening to see if you can find a clue as to how far back you were sent.)_

"Did the king not tell you?" the Lucario said, looking rather concerned.

"Tell me what?"

"The reason why we're here. He should've told both of you before he summoned us."

"We somewhat know, but to be honest, most of what he said was pretty vague. He didn't even tell us your names" Queen said, shaking his head. "If you don't mind, could you fill us in on the details?"

"Well, Arceus said that we were also some of the '_chosen ones'_ to follow you, which I'm a bit unsure of, personally," The Nuzleaf said, putting his hand behind his head in a relaxed manner. "Besides that, I'm here to show you guys where to go. The King gave me the directions and navigating is what I do best; I even do this for my team. Also, My name is Korry."

"Cool! Sounds good, Korry" Liloxi nods and looks over at the Lucario. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Kayl. I'm here to ensure that you get to your destinations by any means possible, Master Liloxi." She said without hesitation.

"Alright, but again, could you please stop calling me 'Master Liloxi'? I appreciate it, but I rather not be called that."

"I'd say it's rather fitting," The Lucario smiled, which only seemed to bug Liloxi even more. Surprisingly, it made Queen giggle.

**{~Hot Springs ****_(Past)~_****}**

_(As you continued following them, you started to notice that the air is slowing starting to become foggy. Looking ahead, you see an arched sign that says "Welcome!" which a smaller sign that says "Hot Springs" hanging below it. Beyond the entrance is a giant natural pool of steaming water surrounded by flat round rocks, neatly placed around the water to support it. Despite its natural look, you can see that some Pokemon made it feel more at home as there are towels folded neatly along the sides here and there. From what you remember, the Hot Springs in the Present had more than one pool, but now there's only one giant pool; it's formal self._

_As inviting as it seemed, Liloxi, who was in front of everyone started slowing down until coming to a halt.)_

"...Wait a minute. Something isn't right."

"You noticed it too, huh?" Queen said, walking ahead of him. "There's no one here. There's usually quite a few Pokemon here, even when the place gets rough."

"Yeah, years back, they knew the world was ending, but would still come here to relax."

(_Making their way past the entrance, Liloxi stands in front of the pool and calls out.)_

"TORKOAL! You here!?"

"Torkoal? Are you looking for someone?" Korry said, looking at Liloxi confused.

"Yeah-wait, I thought you knew that."

"Nope. I was told to show you guys where to go, other than that, you're outta luck," Korry shrugged before walking up to the side of the Pool, looking at his reflection in the water.

"Well, Torkoal should be here. He's always here," Queen said, frowning as he looks around at the water. Remember that Queen is Fire it would make sense why he doesn't like water too much.

"Might I ask, what's so special about this Pokemon?" Kayl asked as she looks at the water distastefully. Walking around, she holds up her dress to keep it from touching the water.

"He's like an Elder of the region. He's seen more things happen to the world than us, our parents, and even our grandparents combined."

"Dang, he must be old," Korry said as he looks closely at the water. Squinting, he puts his face closer to the water as if he's looking for something. "Hey guys, does the water look funny to you?"

"Funny?" Liloxi makes his way over to Korry. "It seems fine to me."

"I don't know about that..." Queen said, still frowning as if he knows something. "Look at the color, and look at how the water is bubbling."

"I thought it was always like this." Unconcerned, Liloxi reached his foot out at the pool to get in, but before he could, a voice shouted from the bushes behind the back of the hot springs.

_"DO NOT TOUCH THE WATER!"_

Caught off guard, Liloxi tries to pull back but loses his balance and falls forward towards the water. Seeing this, Queen frantically holds out his hand and Kayl quickly points her staff to use Psychic, both stopping Liloxi from touching the water, holding him in place. Noticing the odd, unmixing shift between red and blue, they both look at each other for a moment as they slowly move him away from the water. _This can't be good...  
_Upon releasing him, both of their Psychic repels violently, causing them to drop Liloxi on the ground.

"Nice catch!" Korry said, looking at them.

"Yeah, but could the landing be a bit softer next time?" Liloxi groaned, standing back up.

"Sorry!" They both replied. You see them stare at each other again before going over to him. _Seriously not good..._

"Ah, _I'm sorry for startling you, but you mustn't touch the water. It's quite dangerous now." _Walking from behind the Hot Springs, Torkoal slowly makes his way over to them.

Torkoal! Goodness, we're glad to see you," Liloxi said, brushing himself off. "What's wrong with the water?"

"Well recently, it's turned more acidic. One touch is all it takes to leave any part of your body stinging for a good while, not to mention it's now boiling hot and I'm not sure why. It's unbearable even for me after a few minutes."

"Oh..." Liloxi looks over at the water, uncomfortably, as it continues bubbling. "Sooooo, is that why no one is here?"

"Yes and no." Torkoal frowns and looks up at the sky. "There's something horrific coming. The likes of which I haven't seen in years..."

"But you all were here a few years back? What makes now any different than before?" Queen said, searching for a better answer.

_(Sighing, Torkoal signals the group to follow him back to the pedestal. Once there Torkoal looks back up at the sky, in a daze as the clouds continue to swarm.)_

"Over and over, I've seen this happen. The clouds start churning. The wind blowing viciously; It happens every 30 years. But unlike before, it seems it's starting early, only half the time." Tearing his eyes away from the clouds above, he looks at the group. "The king came by recently and just his presences alone told me everything I needed to know; this is truly the end."

"But what about befor-"

"What was nothing but a mere mishap; a mistake. This...this is different. This is truly the end," He said cutting Queen off before he could finish.

"If this is really the end, why would the King be so vague about it?" Liloxi said, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Were you there at the square when he gave the Announcement?"

"I was. There was nothing vague about it."

"Maybe not to you, but to us...we're clueless. Besides finding out I'm this so-called 'Son of a Legend', He pulled Queen and I to the side saying that we need to hurry and find King Cosmic and Queen Jupiter and that he'll be sending some of his advisors to accompany us. One that is supposed to show us where to go-"

"That'll be me!" Korry chimed in, proudly.

"-and another to...I don't know, keep us safe?" He said, gesturing to Kayl who then straightens her posture in the most noble way possible.

"That is correct! I am Kayl, King Arceus' Highest-Appointed Cleric. I'll be making sure nothing happens to the Liloxi and to keep him safe. King's Orders."

"Riiight...anyways, we were told to come here and hoped you had an idea as to why we should."

"Hmm, I do actually," Torkoal said. "But there's a problem."

"What would that be?" Queen said, eager to know.

"I, in fact, forgot the reason why you youngsters are here..."

_(Blankly, everyone starts at Torkoal as he tries his hardest to remember. You, too, can't help but give him a questioning look.)_

"W-What? Are you joki-"

"Wait! I remember!" Torkoal shouted, catching Queen completely off guard as he looks at the others bewilderedly.

"O-okay, please continue..."

"15 Years ago, down to the same day, an unnatural force began sturring. The intensity of it was so strong that it could be felt by all Pokemon. Looking up, I remember seeing the sky the same way it is now; gloomy with the mark of death written all over it. As I said earlier, this happens every 30 years. But on the 28th day of May, the prince's true power awakens as the sky turns to pitch black, leaving everything in darkness. As to why such a specific day is beyond me. However, unlike all the other times this has happened, the last one was quite unusual. The weather was intense, the clouds swallowed up the sun letting barely any light through; we all knew something was wrong. Then out of nowhere comes a group of 7 Pokemon, all unique in a way, shows up here at the Hot Spring. They were an odd bunch, but I could tell they were strong. One, in particular, was very unique. His name was Vix the Buneary, which I'm sure you know who that is, Isn't that right Liloxi?"

"Y-yeah..." He said meekly.

"Vix was the leader of the group and quite special. He had the ability to amplify the power of his moves depending on if he was Angry or Upset-"

"Amplify..." Queen murmured to himself as he looks at Liloxi. Liloxi himself was looking at his hand as he was trying to figure out himself.

"-but outside of this, even if he was happy, his power would remain neutral. On the other hand, he did have another ability, one that other Pokemon did not know. Vix could purify the hearts of any Pokemon, no matter how distorted or twisted it was. It was-"

"Hold on, ok. I get it. My father had cool abilities, but what does-"

"Patience!" Torkoal snapped, causing Liloxi to wince. "I'm sorry, but there is a reason why I'm telling you all this, especially you Liloxi. I'm making up for the time I was rambling on about the past the last time you, Queen, Miya, and Pumpkin were last here. I thought it was time."

"I-I'm sorry, go right ahead." Liloxi gave Queen a nervous look and Queen shrugs.

"_*Sigh*_ to cut to the chase, your father was the legendary pokemon that he was because he was supposed to have been the one to finally put an end to this recurring 30-year nightmare. He was the true chosen one. Also, your mother was with him and well, let's just say she had some interesting abilities. Heh, I didn't know he was married to her since they acted as if they weren't married to each other.

"Really?" Liloxi said, utterly confused.

"Yes! But let's not get sidetracked" He said, shaking his head.

"Wait, I have a question," Korry said, stepping forward. "If Liloxi's father was supposed to have put an end to this, why isn't it over?"

"That, my young friend, is a good question. This is happening for the final time simply because he failed to use the full extent of his power, he only delayed it. Because of it, he lost his life. That's where Liloxi comes in."

"I see..." Queen said, still thinking to himself. "But what about us?

"Arceus recently mentioned to me that he foretold a certain group would be accompanying _"The Son of the Legend"_. Their purpose, _YOUR_ purpose, is to help him fulfill his own. After all, he can not do this alone."

"But why us?"

"That you will learn soon enough. I have told you everything that I know-" Torkoal looks over at Waterfall Cave. "-but there is a friend of mine who lives in a forest south of Apple Woods can tell you more. They might not have lived as long as me, but they were part of an Organization that your Mother came from Liloxi. Not to mention, the location happens to be in the direction you four need to go. I'm sure your navigator knows since the water runs right through the forest."

"You mean Poisonthorn Forest? I was told that was optional," Korry said scratching his head. You could tell he was not comfortable about heading that way.

_(Before listening to Torkoal reply, you started noticing that your surroundings are getting a little fuzzy. Not before long, the blurriness starts getting more intense.)_

"It is, but if you really want to know, I suggest going that direction"

"Alright, well thank you Torkoal. We definitely appreciate it," Liloxi said, smiling. "It looks like it's almost 3pm, we should get going."

"No problem at all, Liloxi," Torkoal said, sounding a bit distorted, as if he were underwater. "Be safe heading there."

_(As they begin heading towards Waterfall Cave, you attempt to follow them, only for you to stumble and fall. Confused, you try to get back, but it feels as if a weight is holding you down.  
Looking over, you notice Torkoal watching them as they head to the cave, despite your blurry vision.)_

"I hope the King knows what he is doing. As kindhearted as he is, he's not like his father, he doesn't have his gift..."

_(As the blurriness begins to engulf your vision, he looks in your direction.)_

_"He's cursed..."_

_(Shocked, you attempt to say something, only for nothing to come out. Slowly your vision fades until everything goes black...)_

**_HEY KID! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!_**

_Upon hearing the voice, you jump, opening your eyes to see Loudred standing at the door. In a daze, you look around, only to notice you're back in your room. In front of you, is the book, with your hand on the page. Slowly you take it off and look at it, then the book.)_

"Hey, you alright!? You're not sick are ya!?" Loudred's voiced boomed, causing the pictures on the wall to shake a bit.

_(Quickly, you shake you're and Loudred nods.)_

"Alright, well, dinner is ready. Ya might wanna come and eat now before everyone else rushes in and take all of the good stuff."

_(Nodding, you place the book next to you and follow Loudred to the Dining room to eat. Along the way, you could help but wonder "Did Torkoal see me?"  
After pondering over it, you decided that you'll worry about it tomorrow. How knows, maybe the next page has another memory for you.)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Close Call at Dinner Time

Intermission, enjoy the chaos, lol

Remember, this is you in the story.

Featuring: _**Leafoe278, Unownace, Infernapelover, Supereeveefan12, Kaznus, Mandercloud, TheBlueRiolu, DistortedQueen2003, and Kaylee!**_

If you want to be featured, all you have to do is note me.

* * *

**Close Call at "Dinner" time**

(It's evening, somewhere around 6-7pm. Loudred it was dinner time, but little do you know, "Dinner time" was more like a "party time".

Leaving the room and making your way to the Main Area, you come across the sight of at least 40 or more Pokemon, each doing their own thing. From chatting with each other and helping to set up, to look at the new boards and...saying a cheesy line just to make a move on another Pokemon. It oddly feels welcoming.  
For the last week, you've been sleeping at Sharpedo's Bluff, gathering supplies, and getting food for yourself. Who would have known all of that would change simply by staying at the guild?)

"Hey-hey! Looks like Loudred got you just in time!" Corpish said, walking up to you. "The food isn't exactly done yet, so it's you enjoy yourself in the meantime. There's even more pokemon on the first floor so If you wanna try to find someone to talk to or hang around!"

(Nodding to him, Corpish walks off to greet more guests as you look around the room. Personally, you feel like you don't know where to begin and start walking around the room, overhearing conversations. Apparently, there's always something going on...)

**[Conversation #1 ]**

"Did you see any new Escorts on the board?" A Wooloo said, wearing one of the Relief Member sashes. The Pokemon they were talking to was an unusual-looking Caterpie, wearing an impressive badge on its forehead.

"No, not yet. We may have to start doing rescue mission out in Crystal Crossing at this rate..."

"Crystal Crossing!? That far!?"

"Yeah, besides, all three of us can now teleport to the location again. Remember, the ban lifted two days ago."

"Right...besides, where is Amanda? For a Togepi she can get around pretty quickly."

"Beats me. Anyway...wait, Is something burning?

Behind them, an explosion erupted from the kitchen followed by smoke, which didn't seem to affect anyone.

"Huh, I hope they're doing ok in there," The Wooloo said, as they watch a dozen or so pokemon scramble in and out of the kitchen. After a few minutes, the commotion dies down.

"I'm sure they're fiiine," The Caterpie said, ignoring what happened. "This is probably nothing new to them. No one seems surprised. Regardless, isn't this a nice gathering, Alex? They said this is their usual dinner, but it looks more like a party."

"It kinda is," They said, looking around. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, especially those two on the porch."

"Who?"

Ahead of him, he points to a Grovyle, who appears to be holding flowers behind his back, and a Servine wearing a pink headband and a flower in her hair. Judging from the scarves around they're neck, they must be Explorers, but for now, it seems like they are enjoying the peace.

"I wish I had that luck..." The Wooloo said, watching them intently.

"Alexander...now isn't the time, we gotta find Aman-"

Behind then, another explosion went off, cutting off the Caterpie. Around the corner, a Togepi walks towards them, covered in ash and soot with a smile across their face. "Food is almost ready!"

"A-Amanda? W-What happened to you?" The Caterpie said, confused. "Was that you in the kitchen?"

"Kinda. Everything was fine but one of the cooks in there, An Espeon...I think his name was Espie-He thought of the idea of me using my metronome on one of the dishes to give it more of a 'kick'. Who knew my metronome would do Fire Blast then Explosion, haha..."

"...You know, I could have just cooked the dish and added a little spice to it..." Alexander said, trying to understand what happened a few moments ago. "Oh well, If the food is almost ready then we might as well wait, I'm hungry!

**[Conversation #2]** (Ha.)

"Found anybody yet?" Standing next to the new Supply Board, a pink-accented Cinderace takes a sip of their drink. Judging from the accessories they were wearing, especially the bow-like collar around their back with a puzzle piece-shaped tag attached to, it was definitely Kaznus the City Hall Secretary. In front of him was a rather flamboyant (not just by look) Flareon who you could tell was Blake, also holding a drink, but gave off the faint smell of alcohol. Since he seemed fine, it probably was his first or second one.

"No! I even dressed myself up this time! Look! My nails and my fur is fluffed out. What could I be doing wrong?"

"I don't know, try harder? Seeing your hips around a little? You know what guys want—"

"Kaz, I don't want just any bone-head. He has to be strong and smart, not just hot. And he can't be just any Pokémon either."

"Aaaand that's why you're single," Kazzy mumbled slyly, taking another sip of his drink.

Hearing it, Blake growled. "What's that suppose to mean!?"

"You're asking for a lot for some who wants a boyfriend so bad. Tone it down a bit. I sure had to and when I did, I ended up with mine and he's a cutie~" Kaznus waves at a Shiny Buttterfree fluttering past. The Butterfree blows a kiss at him, making Kaznus giggle, before continuing helping the others set-up. "Besides, you want an awful lot for someone who isn't a gi—"

"Don't you dare finish that," Blake snarled, leaning against the board. Immediately, the board started smoldering from the amount of heat Blake was letting off. Kaznus fanned the board to try and cool it off, as a few of the missions stapled on the board started combusting spontaneously. It was almost as if Blake was an oven to anything around him.

"Fine, at least get off the board! It's starting to melt and I don't feel like making new copies of these missions!"

In a huff, Blake moves over a bit and immediately the board cooled and the flame went away instantly. Sighing in relief, Kaznus looks over across the room and see Yiza talking to a few other female pokemon of different kinds. A grin runs across his face. "Hey Blake, aren't you and Yizo close?"

"That has to be a joke. He's my rival. Whatever he does, I'll make sure to best him at it. There's no effin' way I'll be close to him."

"You sure about that? I see you with him more than anyone else~" Kaznus chuckles and takes a sip of his drink, only to realize the drink evaporated.

"Positive, why?"

"Well, he's over there flirting with a bunch of girls." Kaznus smiles smugly as he points to a Raichu with a S.P.E.F. Band on his arm. Looking closely, he does a few neat tricks with his electricity, impressing the girls; one of which gets up close to him. Seeing this, Blake eyes widened and he let out a growl that caught the attention of at least half the Pokemon around him. Around him, objects began combusting on the spot from the amount of heat Blake was letting off, even the glass in Kaznus hand started to melt. Unable to stand seeing the other female pokemon around him, Blake stomps his way over to him. As he got close, the girls noticed Blake slowly backed off, leaving Yizo confused. Looking over to see what scared them off, Yizo turned and was greeted by Blake's angry look as he stood over Yizo.

"W-wha? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yizo said, confused. Without a word, Blake slowly started getting in his face as he growling at him. Yizo backed away slowly then narrowed his eyes at Blake before suddenly chuckling. "Wait a sec, you're not jealous, are you? But you're a gu-"

Before he could finish, Blake slaps him to the floor, causing everyone watching to wince before heading for the stairs.

"Ooow, Dang, I felt that," Kaznus said, trying not to laugh. "So much for being _positive_, eh? Blake?"

"Oh shut up," Blake said without looking, his face completely furious as he leaves the room. On the other side, Yizo gets up slowly, sporting a burning palm-mark on his cheek. Confused, he looks around only to notice Blake is gone and starts panicking.

"Wait, crap. Where's Blake? Anyone see where he went?"

"Oh my gosh, doesn't that hurt?" One of the girls asked, only to realize that it was Sunflora, one of the Veterans.

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter right now. I need to know where Blake went."

"Upstairs, probably outside," Kaznus shouted, point to stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, thanks. Geez, that was some slap..." He said, holding his face as he headed for the stairs.

**[Conversation #3]**

"This place, I really love the vibe. Quite relaxing," A Raichu said, admiring the scene. In her hand was a clipboard covered in sticky notes. The handwriting was rather neat.

"Yes, but weren't we just talking about the collapsed fortress, Rachel?" A Mawile said, frowning. Despite her expression, you could tell she was enjoying it as well.

"Right, right, but this is our chance to relax, Mawily. The Mayor even suggested we take it easy. The nightshift is currently working on the site and if I remember correctly, we already recovered some value stuff, like the Journal."

(Upon hearing that, you decided to go and talk to them. Upon approaching them, the Raichu and the Mawile look at you and greet you with a smile.)

"Hi, did you need something?" The Raichu said, studying you.

(Taking the opportunity, you ask her about the Journal she mentioned and asks her if it's the same journal that Gwen had. Surprisingly, she nods.)

"Correct, we found a Journal a few days ago. It was covered in scratches and worn, not related to the collapse," The Raichu said flipping through her notes she gathers on her clipboard. "Kinda weird if you asked me."

"It also had a pretty interesting design for a Journal," The Mawile chimed in. "Especially since there's no other like it, as far as what we've seen.

"Yeah...but why do you ask?"

(Notably, you tell them you're a friend of who the Journal belongs to. They both nodding, smiling sadly.)

"I see, you're a friend of Liloxi, the Hero. I'm sorry about what happened, but you can be sure that we'll do our best to find him. I'm Rachel and this is Mawily. We're part of the Chimera Research Team. On the day we visited, we ended finding the place in ruins and couldn't help but give a hand. We ended up getting a Job from the Mayor himself," Rachel said sounding pleased about it.

(Curiously, you ask them if there was anything else found. Quickly, Rachel shook her head, but Mawily face turned pale.)

"No, nothing else was found," Rachel said dismissing the question. "We only found this journal because one of Gwen's Team Members, a Lucario, pointed to the location of the Journal as if she knew where it was, despite the fact she's never seen it. We're glad they were so willing to help with the collapse since they were there to see it happen."

(Frowning, you look at the Mawile who frantically nodded in agreement. Despite the suspicion, you ask them if they knew where the Team Member is.)

"Yeah...while heading in, she was standing on the uppermost beam of the tent," Mawily said, trying to keep her composure. "There was a Nuzleaf and a Pikachu with an unusual weapon trying to get her down. They should still be out front."

(Thanking them, you head for the stairs. Climbing up, you reach the 1st floor and noticed that it was even more packed than the 2nd floor. In the crowd of Pokemon, you notice a few familiar faces, like Token, who was sitting in one of the chairs against the wall sleeping, and two of the triplets, Bolt and Mirage, chatting with a group of other Pokemon.

**{~Outside (Present Time)****}**

Exiting the first floor, you spot the two pokemon mentioned by Mawily, a Nuzleaf who happened to be Korry and a Pikachu with black hair wearing a black Uniform, sporting a Gold Badge saying "S.P.E.F.". Attached to his hip was a weapon that you don't recognize, but assume it must be deadly.)

"How long is she going to stand up there? It's starting to concern a lot of Pokemon heading in," The Pikachu said, his arms crossed.

"I don't know...she's still searching for him for days now," Korry said, shaking his head." She's been worked up ever since the fortress collapsed, saying 'I failed! I failed! This is not what I foresaw!'. You saw how out of it she was when you pulled us out of the rubble.

"Yeah, but this is a bit much. She needs to come down."

"Got any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking that Infernape couple to go up there and talk to her before they went in, but I thought it could've been a bad idea, especially if it got rough. You know, Fire and all."

"Uh, She's Psychic and Fighting, Ace" Korry said, giving the Pikachu an uneasy look. "She would do more damage to them".

"Oh. Yeah, that would've been a problem," He admitted. "Well, why don't you go up there?"

"I tried, but I can never get close enough. She in this 'state' called Awakening, according to the Mayor. It happened like 3 days ago and it's supposed difficult to turn that way. I'm not fully sure what it does, but I do know it makes you extremely strong. It's enough for her to teleport me back to the ground without doing anything. There's no way for me to get up there."

"Hmm, I could send you up there."

"Wait, you're strong enough to throw me?"

"More like 'Push' you up there. Wanna give it a try?"

"Why not, It's our only shot."

Holding his hand out towards Korry, The Pikachu raises it and Korry starts lifting off the ground. "Whoa! You sure about this?"

"Affirmative. Prepare for Launch, kid!" Turning his wrist, Korry's body towards the tent. Thrust his arm forward, Korry Instantly shoots towards the top.

(Unable to see any further, you rush outside the tent, to get a better look. Looking up, you see Kayl standing on the highest point of the tent, holding Korry in a Psychic Bind. Looking closely, you notice the bottom of her dress torn and shredded and the orb of her staff cracked, with pieces of metal missing. Despite not having any scars, She looks like she just came out of a war.)

"K-Kayl, stop, you should eat, take a nap, something!" Korry said frantically. The Bind she had him in _shouldn't_ have been able to hurt him, but you could tell Korry was struggling to break free.

"I refuse to rest until I find him, you can go eat," She said, her voice sounded as if it was shimmering. Without hesitation, she taps her staff against Korry's forehead, and in a flash, he immediately gets launched to the ground. Luckily with fast reflexes, Ace extends his hand towards Korry, halting his fall.

"Nice catch there, Ace," Korry said relieved as he sets him down back by the tent entrance.

(Looking back up, you notice Kayl staring at you, her eyes narrowed as it glows mysteriously. Cautiously, you back towards Korry and Ace, before asking them what is going on.)

"That's Kayl. She and I are part of Gwen's team," Korry said, keeping his eyes fixed on her. "She's trying to look for our old leader. He went missing a while ago."

(Nodding, you tell him that you know already. Hearing it, Korry looks at you, puzzled.)

"Wait, how do you kno-"

(Before he could finish, Kayl jumps and lands in front of you, her eyes glowing as if she was in a trance. Unwaveringly, she walks up to you and narrows her eyes again, giving off an uncomfortable atmosphere.)

"Your aura...There are traces of his aura on you!" She said, her sharp tone of voice sounded as if it was rippling in the air. Without warning, she grabs your hand and holds it up to her face, examining it before tightening her grip. She's very strong. "Do I know you..."

(In fear, you shook your head frantically. Not liking the answer, she tightened her grip even more.)

"WHO ARE YOU TO LILOXI!"

"Kayl! Relax! They're probably a friend of his," Korry said, trying to convince her to let you go. "Look, I'm sure we have traces of his Aura on us too."

"That's because we were with him! This Pokemon wasn't with us! Or were you..." Kayl draws in close, as she growls at you.

"They could have been in his room. Remember, Gwen was in there and you notice the same thing."

(Thinking about it, Kayl's Expression softened and after giving a good, long stare, Her eyes stop glowing and she releases her grip.)

"You're right. What am I thinking...I guess I do need to eat," She said, holding her head.

"According to Korry, it's been 3 days since you ate. I'm sure the food is ready by now, Let's go," Ace said, directing her inside.

"Alright, and by the way, sorry about that," She said look at you, before heading inside.


End file.
